The One To Save The Dread Wolf
by S.L.S Light
Summary: A women dies in her world and is now in Dragon Age as a little girl and an elf. She gets found by the Dalish and is raised by them. She want to save Solas and save the world can she.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read I do not own Dragon age or any of the characters be sides my oc.**

 **I am still waiting for my beta, but wanted to see if the story is even good at all to continue.**

It started with my death I was just standing my watch on the flight deck of an aircraft carrier when we were hit by another ship I fell overboard into the cold sea. It went black for me when I felt my head hit the side of the ship the last thing I felt was my body hitting the icy water. When I suddenly woke up feeling grass on my back. I sat up trying to look around while my eyes tried to adjust to the bright sunlight. When I could finally see to realize I somehow I was in a forest and not the middle of the ocean I started to freak.

Then the training I was taught by the military kicked in and told me to calm down and check to make sure i was not injured. I started to look at myself when I noticed that my extremities looked smaller than they were before and that i had no clothes on. I ran to where I heard running water to use it to check how I looked.

When I looked into the the creek I saw that I was at most 6 years old and that I had pointy ears. My hair was still blond with blue eyes, but I looked so fragile. At least I was still a girl, but how the fuck was I an elf.

I took a deep breath and tried to think how I was going to handle this problem I needed to be logical. First I needed to get some type of clothes and then food. After those I will hopefully find out where I was.

I started to look for a good stick to sharpen with stones to make a weapon to defend myself with because you never know what or who you could run into. After I made my weapon I looked for any animal to kill I found my first one and it shocked me there could be no way it was the ram you always can kill in Dragon Age a video game a fucking video game.

I took multiple deep breaths to calm down and realized that I should kill the ram then freak out afterwards. I went to the crouch position and snuck up on to it. When I was behind it I stabbed it in the jugular and it died immediately. I dragged it to the clearing where I had woken up in and grabbed the stone I sharpened to skin the ram. I took the pelt and dried it on a big stone and made a fire to cook the meat to eat.

I started to make a shelter out of branches and grass to hold it together. By night time I had eaten and had a basic shelter the pelt would hopefully be good by tomorrow to wear. I went to bed for the night with my mini spear that I made at my side.

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard talking near my campsite. I ran out of my shelter and hid in the bushes near by and watched as elves came into the clearing. They had bows out examining my stuff.

The male elf said something to the other male elf, but I could not hear what was said. They walked away and I let out a deep breath when I felt something tap me on my shoulder I swung around to see both male elves behind with bows drawn garing at me.

The male elf that had brown short hair spoke," Child get out of the bushes now and slowly." I slowly got out of the bushes and I could tell when they saw I was a child elf that they got worried looks in their eyes.

The second male elf that had red hair spoke," Young one what are you doing by yourself without your parents?" I looked at them closely not sure if I could trust them, but they were dalish.

I said," My clan were killed by shems they burned everything I was told by mommy to run and now I have nothing." I hoped by using a little of the dalish words that they would believe me and that I made myself cry would work.

The brown haired elf had an angry look in his eyes and started to curse shems under his breath.

The red head elf then said to me, "Then young one you must come with us you can join our clan your mother would want that." The red headed elf held out his hand for me to grab and I slowly went to grab it not fully trusting them yet, but realizing that I can't survive on my own I was too small to do that.

He held my hand and they both began to walk, but I stopped them and said, "Wait what about my things?"

They both turned to my campsite and they nodded to each other the brown headed elf grabbed the pelt and my tools and then we kept on walking. It was almost dawn when we got to the the clan I was really tired and the redhead elf had wrapped me in the pelt and had picked me up when I started to slow them down. They walked up to an older female elf that and a staff in her had. She noticed that the two male elves and that they had a child with them.

She was the first to speak, "Hunters why have you brought a child with you."

The red haired elf was the one to speak, "Keeper we found this child by herself in the forest with her own makeshift camp."

The keeper looked at me closely as if to see if I was trustworthy then said, "Child what is your story and your name?"

I looked at her and said, "My name is Mythal and the shems killed mommy and daddy and they burned everything."

The keeper had a sad look in her eyes when I told her what had happened to my family and said, "Then Mythal you must join our clan and train for I sense magic in you."

I gave her a shocked look I have magic this would make living a whole lot harder for me. After organizing my thoughts I gave her a nod yes. The keeper smiled at me and took me from the red haired male.

"Mythal I think it is time for you to get some sleep before you start you new life in this clan sleep well," the keeper said that after she tucked me in a bed in her tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am in a writing mood here is chapter 2 hope you like it and I don't own Dragon Age just my oc.**

_ Time Skip 12 Years_

I had been with the clan Lavellan for 12 years now I was trained as the first by the keeper, which I felt was a great honor. I remember how the keeper argued with me for the god symbol that I chose to be on my face, which was Fen'Harel. After a week of fighting she had let me have it after I told her how a wolf had killed the shem that had chased after me when my parents had been murdered.

Now for how I look now I have long blond hair that I keep in a high ponytail, bright blue eyes, wearing dalish armor, and I am 5 feet 6 inches tall. I am glad I am taller than normal female elves. I have done a good job at learning magic too. The type of magic I was best at was ice and healing magic. I loved healing magic the most as I hated having to hurt anyone or anything.

This morning the keeper had called me to meet her at her tent to tell me something important. Which has me very nervous because I know the timeline is near when the conclave blows up and the other crap that comes with it. When I got to the keepers tent she had a serious look on her stern face.

The keeper was the first to speak, "Mythal I need you to go to the conclave and spy on the shems this war affects us all and all of the supplys is packed for you with a horse as not to bring attention to you."

"I will do as you say keeper please pray for my mission to be successful and to come back with good news," I said to my keeper as I walked to the horse.

I was scared, but I still had to do what the keeper told me to do I just hope that I don't die I am just 18 years old and still a virgin that would suck to die and have no fun. It took me a week to get to the conclave and all that is holy it was big. It took me forever to get in, but after I showed them I was a mage they let me in. There was a huge party in here and lots of wine to make everyone cheerful and more relaxed.

When I finally found a quite hallway I heard my worst fear the divines voice sounding scared so I ran in the double doors ready to attack the one hurting the divine.

I shouted, "What's going on here?"

The divine shouts to me, "You must run and warn them!"

That's when the shadow guys said, "we have an intruder kill the elf."

The divine kicks the orb from the monsters grasp and it rolled to me and I in natural reflex grabbed it I felt the pain flow through my whole body making everything go dark. When I woke up I was in the fade and heard my worst fear giant fucking spiders I saw the hill and ran like there was no tomorrow. When I got to the top I saw the glowing women and grabbed her hand and darkness took me again.

I gained consciousness again, but I had shackles on and my hand was glowing that's when two women slammed into the room.

The women who I knew as Cassandra ran at me with anger in her face and grabbed my shirt said, "Tell me now why I should not kill you right now."

Then the other women who I knew a Leliana stopped Cassandra Saying, "Stop Cassandra we need her."

I finally asked, "What happened?"

Cassandra says, "It would be easier to show you."

Cassandra helped me get up and we climbed up the stairs and outside it was so much more scary to see it in real life then thru a tv screen. It was like seeing a green glowing tornado just in the middle of the sky. Then the sky crackled and I fell to the ground in pain it felt like my arm was exploding from the inside.

Cassandra helped me get up and said, "It is a hole into the fade made after the conclave exploded the divine with it. Will you help us?"

I looked at her to the sky and said, "Yes I will help to the best of my ability."

We started to walk thru gates to meet up with the others that she told me about after she untied my hands . We were going through this one gate when the bridge exploded underneath us. The fall hurt and then the demons appeared. Cassandra told me to stay behind her only then there was the demon that appeared in front of me I was so glad when I saw a staff nearby. I killed it with a few ice attacks and Cassandra killed hers in a few swings.

Cassandra ran at me and said, "Drop your weapons."

I said, "Fine have it your way."

Cassandra signed and said, "Wait keep it you will need it I can't always protect you and I must remember that you came to help willingly."

I nodded to her and we kept on moving fighting demons. We finally got to the area that I was afraid of the most this is where I would finally meet Solas aka Fen'Harel. I kept on thinking what if he hates me and I still had a huge crush on him that's why I never gave myself to anyone it would be unfair to them when I only want Solas. We heard the fighting and ran to help to kill the demons I sent healing spells to everyone and then when the demons were gone Solas grabbed my hand and closed the rift.

Solas said, " It looks like we have away to close the rifts."

Varric said, "Well that is good I thought for a moment that we would be knee deep in demons forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 and thanks to my sister for Nero1493 for all my grammar, and I do not own Dragon Age only my oc. Please review.**

I saw Varric's crossbow and had to say, "That's a nice crossbow you have there."

Varric grinned smugly back at me, "Yeah Bianca and I have a beautiful relationship. My names Varric by the way."

"If we are doing introductions then, I am Solas and I am glad to see you alive," said Solas.

Varric snarked, "He means that he was the one to keep you alive these past few days."

I laughed then said, "Thank you Solas I love being alive and my name is Mythal."

If I had not been watching Solas so closely I would have not noticed how my name had affected him which made me happy to shock him someone had to keep his life exciting. Then Cassandra told us to keep moving and to head to the main campsite. While we were walking we mostly stayed quite so as to not attract attention to ourselves. We still ran into a few demons, but Cassandra did most of the heavy fighting with us covering her back and healing her.

When we got to the second rift the demons were harder to kill than the others and they kept going after me which sucked it was like the anchor was a fucking huge beacon on my hand. It almost made me feel like I should punch Solas in the face with his precious anchor. I was glad when I closed the rift and somehow did not scream fuck you out loud.

Solas said to me, "It looks like you are getting proficient at closing the rifts."

I just nodded my head at him because I was still trying to catch my breath. The guards finally let us through and I could hear the asshole yelling already and knew I had to try really hard to not to punch him for that would make my bad situation much worse. When we got to the one who was too annoying to name who I just mostly tuned out till the path choice came up and they asked for my opinion I told them to chose the winters pass.

When we got to the ladders I started to hate myself because I really hate heights so I prayed out loud to Fen'Harel. Which made Solas look at me like I had grown an extra head. His face made me laugh and I just started to climb leaving him following behind me.

I was glad when we were done going through the tunnels, but knew that we had to rescue the squad that's near the rift. We found them and fought the demons like the other two times and sealed the rift quickly.

"Lady Cassandra thank the Maker that you showed up when you did I don't think we would have lasted much longer," said one of the soldiers.

Cassandra replied, "Don't thank me thank the prisoner it was her idea to go this way."

I blushed and said, "No one has to thank me lets keep going to close the breach."

The soldiers nodded their thanks and left to get medical help and we went onward to the breach to met up with Leliana. We went down a few ladders when the terrible smell of burning flesh hit my nose. I almost gagged in front of everyone, but managed not to. The worst part was seeing the twisted burning bodies that were forever screaming in frozen agony. We met up with Leliana and her group and started the plan to open and then close the breach.

When walking down we could hear the memories of the fade that happened to me and the divine and how she had called out for me to help her and to warn everyone.

Cassandra said, "You were there what happened to the divine?"

"I don't remember what happened." I said that because I only remembered the game not my memorious for all I know I could have done something different.

After that I opened the big rift and we fought the demon of pride which was so much easier in the game than real life and remember the beacon I talked about earlier yeah that sucks. After the demon was weakened enough I lifted my arm and prayed that I could close the breach the burning it caused me to feel in my arm was so great that I passed out to the others calling my name.

I woke up to the sound of a door opening and seeing an elf girl walking in with a small wooden box in her hand when she saw me she gasped and dropped the box. She kept on saying how she must tell Cassandra about me at once not really answering my questions. She then ran out of the small house and left me by myself. I sighed and got up hating this next part were they are all going to be bowing and calling me the herald.

I walked out to see that all of the people were on both sides of the path bowing and thanking me till I got the the church when I got inside it was mostly empty and I could hear the asshole yelling at Cassandra again.

When I walked in the asshole yell out, "Chain her for her trail."

Cassandra said right after, "Ignore that and leave us."

It was funny that the men only listened to Cassandra making the old man's face so red with anger and humiliation. After Cassandra and Leliana argued with the old man he left after Cassandra declared the Inquisition was renewed. I did a real handshake and not the games stupid handshake with Cassandra that I would help close the breach and then walked back to my little house to get rest for tomorrow's ceremony.


End file.
